deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aquaman VS Namor/@comment-30621428-20190120022951
So I’ve been reading and watching interviews for Mortal Kombat 11 and found stuff that you guys might not know and want to know. The first one is that the game will come with “regulation” versions of each kharacter, you can add to one and build it. They are unsure about if they want the variations fixed or not. However, Mr. Boon himself is leaning towards having base one for competitive players and tournaments. While this answer should have been obvious, I’m saying this for those who are unsure. Even if you think the game looks like Injustice 2 (trust me, I’ve found those people), MK11 is more about close-range kombat, so expect very little zoning in this compared to Injustice 2. This next one comes out of the mouth of Mr. Ed Boon himself. “I think Mortal Kombat X probably introduced more brand-new characters. The D’Vorahs, and Ferra & Torrs, Cassie Cage and Jackie, probably more than Mortal Kombat 11. I think Mortal Kombat 11 will introduce some new characters, but we have 80 characters or something, there’s always this passion to seeing your favorite character returning, Skarlet or Baraka. Baraka’s a big one. People were pissed when Baraka wasn’t in MKX. So I think if we had like a needle, it’d lean a little bit more towards servicing those players who want to see their favorite return.” For the kustom variations, it’s stated that all of the special moves are all there from the beginning, you don’t need to unlock any. And the gear pieces, unlike Injustice 2, don’t come with their own stats. But you can choose to put certain stats on your gear piece. Alright. Little to no micro transactions. The in-game currency will be stuff you earn in-game and spend in-game. No MTX monetization. While there might be a but of micro transactions, they tried to separate from the gameplay as much as they can. There are X-Rays in the game but they are different. They aren’t special moves anymore, as there are now Fatal Blows. One of the ways to activate it is, for example, hit an opponent with a certain low attack while they’re blocking high, that’ll activate the crushing blow, or “X-Ray”. It only happens once per game. Here’s another answer quote, this time about the offence and defence meters: “They'll just fill up over time, at a rate that's dependent on what you did. So if it's a move that's really strong, it will fill up slower once you use it, and if it's something that's not as strong then it will fill up quicker. But the idea is to make it so that you play the game and you don't really have to look at it until you need it. We're trying to make it so you can just play and do moves at your own pace, and those are more of the constratints, so you can't spam moves and things like that. But it just fills up over time depending on what you did.” You mainly unlock customization pieces when completing the Tower of Time mode with the character you’re getting gear for. Oh, and there will be secret characters. There will be Klassic skins 100%. We don’t know from which games though, but just know that there are a lot of skins per character About the roster number, if the 25 is final, the answer to it was that it was a solid number. He wasn’t saying yes, but he wasn’t saying no. Ok, what else? Ah yes. There will be no loot boxes in Mortal Kombat 11.